The present invention generally relates to a mop head and a method of using the mop head. Specifically described herein is a mop head that is suitable for cleaning molding.
Currently a variety types of mop heads are available for use in mopping floors. For example, cloth string mop heads have been widely used as well as sponge mop heads. These type of mops have proven to be very durable and useful for the cleaning of floors. In addition, various mechanisms have been used to squeeze water out of mop heads to allow rinsing of the mop head while cleaning a floor.
In many residential and commercial buildings, there are floor moldings (e.g. wooden strips) at the intersection of the floor and walls. Dust and dirt often builds up on these moldings. This dust and dirt has to be cleaned, for example, by use of a dust cloth or vacuum cleaner.
The mop head described herein has a sculpted cutout or indentations in at least one side surface that corresponds to the shape of floor molding to allow for cleaning of the floor molding and the floor together. No previous tool has been used for cleaning both the floor and floor molding.
One problem with prior art mop heads was that they did not allow for cleaning of floor molding. Dust and dirt that built up on the floor molding either had to be separately cleaned with, for example, a dust cloth, or could end up falling off the molding onto the floor after the floor had been cleaned. Neither of those alternatives was desirable.
The mop head described herein allows for the cleaning of the floor and the molding together (e.g. at the same time). In addition, by allowing for the cleaning of dust and dirt off the floor moldings when the floor is being cleaned, the mop head increases the efficiency of the person cleaning.